The Story of a Mutant Mynci Named Chance
by lnex
Summary: Once upon a time there was a mynci named Chance who was too big for his own good. This is his story.


"Sweetie, I know this is hard for you. It's hard for me, too "said Chance's mother. She was talking about the job agency.

Chance could only nod. As a kid, he looked the same as everybody else but it soon became clear how different he was. Chance kept growing until his mutant Mynci body towered over his royal Mynci mother. As a result, Chance had a lot of trouble talking and couldn't write at all. His mind was still as strong as any normal neopet's, but his mother was the only one that believed that.

"Well, I'm going to call them today, sweetie. They will" Chance's mother hesitated a bit. "Um, they'll interview you to determine where you'll best fit in." She looked up at Chance to see how he was taking it. "But don't worry! I'm sure they'll have someplace for you!" She said, sounding every bit as unsure as Chance felt.

Chance sighed. It was times like this when he wished that he could talk right. "Uh yu hine" he tried to say. _I'll do fine._ _ No really mom, I'm sure they've had dozens of neopets like me; and I'm sure they've all found great jobs. It's ok mom, I wish you wouldn't worry so much about me._

Chance's mother misheard him. "I'm sorry Chance, this is the only way. Even if you don't like it, you're growing up. It's time for you to step away from your mother, sweetie."

Before long, it was the day of Chance's interview. Chance's mother raced around the house like a monkey on coffee. "You have your new suit on?" She looked around nervously. "What about the questions? How will you answer those?"

Chance tried his best to stay out of her way, answering her anxiety in his head. _Yes, mother. Of course I have my suit on. _It had been hard enough to find a suit in his size, and Chance spent a while getting it with his giant hands. As for the questions, Chance was just hoping not to have to answer any. He would just say "uh" and nod or shake his head.

"What was that, sweetie?" She glanced quickly toward the door. Diiing-dooong.

"Oh!" Chance's mother jumped to her feet. "The interviewers are here already!" She walked slowly and deliberately to the door, trying not to show her anxiety.

The door was opened and two well-dressed neopets walked through the door. The gold Ruki held the door open for the slower skunk Jetsam.

"Where can we have the interview in private?" the skunk jetsam asked. Chance liked his British accent, and the way he took charge of the Ruki.

"Right this way, gentlemen" said Chance's mother, sounding like she had rehearsed her lines ahead of time. _Knowing her well, she probably did practice saying that._

"Excellent" said the Jetsam, as they all came to the dining room table. "Let us begin."

Chance nodded his head. _Please understand that my brain is fine. Please don't talk to me like a two-year-old._

The Ruki took out a notepad and pencil and looked at the Jetsam for direction. The Jetsam spoke to Chance. "We are aware of your communication problems, and so please provide your answers in the clearest way available to you." He cleared his throat. "What kind of job position would you enjoy most?"

Chance made a motion with his arms like rocking a baby. Even though he knew nobody would hire a silent mutant to take care of their children, Chance loved babies. He loved how they didn't judge and how imaginative their little games are. Chance always wished for a little sister to love and protect, even though he knew how hard it would have been on his mother. One Chance was hard enough for her.

"All right," the Ruki had finished recording. "And what kinds of strengths do you have?"

Chance started to point to his brain before flexing his arm. Although his size hurt Chance in most ways, his large arms were also a strength, literally. Chance could lift his own weight without trouble, although he never wanted to. He'd much rather be reading, even though the library made him stop borrowing because he accidentally tore too many books while trying to turn pages.

The Ruki looked at the Jetsam, who nodded. Chance wished he had the words to beg. He'd tell them; _Really, I look big but I'm not a tool for lifting. Please don't put me in a job carrying boxes all day! _He'd convince them that he'd make a good teacher for babies. Chance sighed. So much he could do, if he could make his oversized mouth form words.

The Ruki misunderstood his sigh. "Don't worry; this will be over soon, Chance." He spoke slower, as if Chance was a bit slow in the head as well. "Next question, what are your weaknesses? I mean, what kinds of things can you not do?"

Chance just looked at him. Surely he couldn't be asking that? He pointed to his mouth. _Now who's slow, Ruki? That's your problem, you're so used to talking- you guys talk quicker than you can think._

The Jetsam nodded again at the Ruki. "I think we're done here." Both of them rose out of their chairs. "You will get your assignment is approximately a week. It was nice meeting you and your mother."

The week passed by quickly with both Chance and his mother avoiding the idea of Chance's new job. Chance tried to stay as busy as he could, enjoying his last lazy days reading books in his room. Before long, the letter arrived in their mail box.

As soon as he saw the envelope, Chance grabbed the letter to rip open in his room. _Dear Chance Mungs, We are proud to inform you, due to your disabilities you qualify for… _Chance didn't care about any of that. He just wanted to know his new job! _... and so you will be assigned to Mrs. Grace Sumers to help her carry things in her new shop. _Darn, that would mean acting as a tool, lifting all her big boxes. Chance kept reading. _Mrs. Sumers also has a young daughter of six and your duties would include babysitting her while Mrs. Sumers is working._

"Eh!" Chance was so happy he cheered. The unexpected noise brought Chance's mother to the room. Chance showed her the letter.

Before a week went by, Chance had everything packed up and ready for his new home. And before he could really think about it, Chance was moved from the Haunted Woods, the only home he'd ever known, to the bright cheeriness of Faerieland.

At first, the bright light hurt his Haunted Wood eyes, but by the time he arrived at the small purple cottage, he had grown used to the lush greens and pinks.


End file.
